Session 4 - Level 73
With his panther companion, Jzhana, in tow, human fighter Kiyambe emerged from the Galwan G'don tunnels followed by dwarf monk Marcia, human monk Mordecai and human warlock Wiley, along with their modron companion Wally. On level 73 of the gnomish city they found themselves within a larger terminal connected to the Transit Authority Offices, Switchyard and Line Control. Just inside the terminal they attempted to sneak past a squadron of modron guards, but Mordecai and Wally caused too much noise and a battle ensued. Kiyambe protected his companions and Jzhana as they charged into battle, while Wiley lobbed off energy spells. Marcia charged into battle, swinging her quarterstaff while Mordecai, suffering from illness from his overdrinking at Marni Merrymaker's Pub, did his best. They found as they began to destroy the modron guards each unit would completely disintegrate into dust, leaving nothing of the mechanical beast behind. At one point one of the guards popped open, shooting a flare into the air, which hit the ceiling. Wally sprouted a pair of wings and flew into battle, tossing a javelin at his former modron citizens before flying in at close range with a dagger. One of the damaged modrons turned and struck him, breaking the little modron and turning him to dust before the companions had their bittersweet triumph. Heartbroken over the loss of Wally, who she believed shouldn't have followed them in the first place, Marcia went through the dust. Unlike the other modrons, Wally had left behind a small aperture with a jewel in it. His malfunctioning eye. She pocketed it to remember him, while the others speculated about putting it into another modron. They continued on to the offices above the terminal. Looking for clues as to starting up the transit system, or as to what happened to the people of Galwan G'don, most of the group searched in vain, but Wiley quickly uncovered a memo, which he handed to Kiyambe, that read: Mayor Miltoin ordered an immediate shutdown of the Transit System as of sundown. The Transit Authority thanks you for your service and advises you to return to your home level, as we are not sure when this order will be lifted. Although it is not our jurisdiction, we would also like to advise you that all trips to the surface have been suspended, effective immediately. Be safe, my fellow Galwan G’donians. Sincerely, Chairwoman Melanie Medford Kiyambe found a set of schematics for a train. Searching further into the offices they found the office of the Executive Officer, Melanie Medford. Kiyambe knocked over a pile of reports on her table and found prototype design for an airship, and schematics for "Scuttle Bug Tanks," the vehicle they'd arrived in. The group pocked the schematics, valuable information for their mission. They continued into the Switchyard, empty save a single train loaded with larger crates and Mordecai found an enormous metal bull beneath a tarpaulin. In the control booth Wiley found a manual that Kiyambe used to turn on the entire transit system, they heard the roar of machinery begin to come to life throughout the city. Below, the group encountered the enormous metal bull, no come to life and aggressive. The warriors charged into battle while Wiley stood back, tossing off spells. The creature charged at Kiyambe, but tripped over the rails in the building and fell prone, giving the companions a chance to attack. Jzhana charged into battle twice, attempting to throw the beast down to no avail. The warriors worked away at it, but it was a final shattering spell from Wiley that blasted the metal beast to oblivion. Marcia recovered a single diamond machine component within, and pocketed it, believing it to be quite a find. Exhausted and injured from the battle, they rested inside of the Switchyard until the evening. Outside the group moved through a more comfortable residential area on their way to the archives. They found one house with a group of modron workers tending the garden outside, and Wiley noticed some gemstones and a couple of vials on a study table within. He used his dagger to pop the door open and the group invaded the house, to the modron workers' surprise. Marcia was starting to suspect that a plague of some sort had cleared the city, so she searched the house for signs of disease, or a corpse. The house was clean but empty, although she did find a healing potion in a medicine cabinet. In the study Wiley found ten zircon gems and two motions, which Marcia identified as a healing potion and a potion of climbing. The group searched the house and only found a diary, which Kiyambe proceeded to read. It depicted the mundane day to day life of a retired gnomish woman, her interest in her gardener, her friends, etc. The diary eventually began discussing "Maximus Miltoin," "the churches," "Mayor Miltoin" and then "Miltoin the Mad." The group continued on to Archives. As they approached the stately archives building, through a series of gardens, fountains and statuary, Kiyambe caught sight of a sniper on the roof of the building with a strange weapon. He warned his companions and they leapt out of the way before an explosive shot rang out, destroying a statue. Mordecai attempted to reason with the figure, calling out that they meant the person no harm. He came out from cover with his hands up, and the aiming device on the weapon followed him. When he moved twenty feet another explosive shot rung out and exploded the ground at his feet. With the figure distracted, Mordecai's companions attempted to sneak closer. He tried to converse with the figure, but about all he could get out of them was, "Anomalies begone," and that if they continued they would meet the figure's boss. Mordecai asked the sniper if they were their on their own will, and after a moment's silence they ran away, leaping across rooftops with ease. They entered the archives vestibule where they found a small library, a huge vault door at the far end and a marble bust. As Marcia approached the bust to examine it, it began to speak to her. “Welcome to the Galwan G’don Greater Archives! The Archives are currently closed, as we have not had an archivist on sight for two hundred and thirty four years and sixty three days.” “Due to the presence of Modron workers, citizens of Galwan G’don can access the archives on a case by case basis. Simply answer this simple skill testing question any citizen of Galwan G’don will know! List, in order of their offices, the names of the four mayors of Galwan G’don!” “If you need a little refresher, we have copies of Carlotta the Scholar’s On the Mayors of Galwan G’don, volumes one through seventeen in the vestibule library. Relax, grab a book and brush up on your history!” The group began searching for the books, while Mordecai attempted to open the vault door, though it wouldn't budge. As he turned he found one of the mayoral history volumes and handed it to Kiyambe. The history books were written in the gnomish style of telling well researched stories devoid of wider context, so all they could get with each book were fragmentary snippets with details about the lives of the former mayors. Over flipping through a couple of the books, the group learned that "Mayor Jacqueline Jacobs was the great-grandmother of Vyvyan Veraxus," and that "Mayor Jacqueline Jabos was elected the day Joana Jocasta was born." At this point modron forces began to march on the archives. The group fought off the first wave of larger modron soldiers, and Kiyambe began to barricade the door with the bookshelves. ACTIVE QUESTS -gain entrance to the main archives -find Kein Oppenmeier's weaponry workshop -find the mayoral offices -find out what happened to the gnomes of Galwan G'don -report back to the Victor liaison with their findings